In the technology of electrical components, it is frequently necessary to make connection between the end of a multistrand wire of relatively large diameter and a small prong of a terminal or the like which is of lesser diameter. Experts in the prior art currently feel that it is not feasible to weld a large-diameter, multistrand wire to a significantly smaller-diameter prong or wire to make a firm, reliable connection. Accordingly, in such circumstances it has been generally necessary to use a solder connection.
A disadvantage of solder connections is that they are less reliable than welded connections, particularly the electrical resistance type of welded connections. The failure rate of such soldered connections is undesirably high.
In accordance with this invention, a method is provided for heat-welding together large-diameter, multistrand wires with smaller diameter wires or prongs, to provide a welded connection of improved reliability over solder connections, in a manner which up to the present time was deemed not feasible by experts in the current state of the welding art.